The Face of a Thief
by FlameDiadem
Summary: After the King and Queen are reunited with their daughter, they have questions for her... not to mention the wanted thief she's with. A short little piece of fluff set directly after the reunion of Rapunzel and her parents.


_**Author's Note**__: So when I saw this movie, I completely and totally fell in love with it. This is a short little story, set directly after the reuniting of Rapunzel with her family, that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I mainly wrote it for my sister, but the rest of you get to read it too. I hope you enjoy!_

"It's finally you," The queen whispered joyfully, pulling back from the group hug to cup her daughter's cheek in her palm. Her husband laid a hand on his wife's shoulder, trying to hide the fact that it was shaking slightly. Eugene pulled back and stood a respectful distance away, trying not to intrude. From the way that the queen had pulled him in, it was very clear that she was Rapunzel's mother. However, he had by no means forgotten that he was a wanted thief. From the worried look in Rapunzel's wide green eyes, he was willing to bet that that was on her mind as well.

"Mother… Father…" She smiled at bother of her parents. "It's so strange. This feels so familiar, and yet…"

"Where have you been all these years?" The king asked, his voice rough from emotion.

"And why return now?" The queen asked, tilting her head in the same way Rapunzel did when she wanted to hear a story.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Rapunzel said, shrugging her shoulders and sneaking a smile to Eugene. "And I think there's someone else who should help me tell it." The king and queen both turned towards Eugene, who resisted the urge to jump of the balcony and get as far away from there as fast as possible.

"I know your face," The king said, his eyes serious. "You are Flynn Rider."

"You know, considering the way that they always mess up my nose on those posters, I'm amazed that you could tell," Eugene said cheerfully to try and hide his nerves.

"Eugene…" Rapunzel said warningly, taking a step forward. Her mother reached out and gripper her hand, as though afraid that if she let her daughter move too far away she would vanish again.

"Eugene?" She asked her daughter softly.

"Mother… Father… he's the one who saved me." Rapunzel smiled lovingly at Eugene. "He's the only one who ever managed to find me."

"He is also the one who stole your crown from the palace, Rapunzel," the queen said. "We only recovered it yesterday, when he was arrested. He was set to be executed, and yet… now he's here with you."

"Mother, trust me." Rapunzel gently slid her hand from the queen's and stepped forward to take Eugene's instead. He looked down at her, a little startled.

"Rapunzel…"

"Just listen to our story," Rapunzel pleaded as her parents looked on with wide eyes. "Then… then you can make a decision. All right?"

oOoOoOoOo

"…and that's when he cut my hair," Rapunzel said. The four had moved to a private – _very_ private – audience chamber, where Eugene nervously and awkwardly held a fancy teacup in one hand and still brushed Rapunzel's hand with the other. Pascal had crawled down Rapunzel's arm to taste the cakes, which had required another explanation before the story had even begun.

"Then how is it that your wound is treated?" The queen asked Eugene, her tea cold on the table in front of her. She and her husband had both allowed themselves to be drawn into the story despite themselves.

"Well… we're still not entirely sure about that," Rapunzel said, looking over at Eugene. "Somehow the magic worked one last time."

"Since Rapunzel had realized who she was, I knew that the only thing was to bring her here," Eugene said.

"And you realized the risk of bringing yourself back to the palace?" The king asked, his eyes shadowed. Eugene gulped a mouthful of tea and slid his fingers from Rapunzel's. He knew that he had to do this, even if he hadn't discussed it with Rapunzel first.

"I knew the risks, Your Majesty," he said seriously. "My main concern was to save Rapunzel. Now that she is safe and where she truly belongs, I am willing to accept full consequences for what I have done." Rapunzel gasped.

"Eugene, it's not your fault-" He cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"Rapunzel, I've already died once. If that's what I have to do to make up for my misguided dream, then I will." She glared at him, stubborn eyes slightly teary.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, I did _not_ bring you back from the dead so that you could go right back!"

"Rapunzel, I'm not someone who can be with you if I'm still a wanted criminal!"

"If I may…" The king interrupted, his moustache twitching in a way that indicated his amusement. "I have something to say." Eugene and Rapunzel, almost nose to nose at this point, both turned to look at him. Pascal, who had perched on the queen's shoulder, looked over curiously.

"Father?" Rapunzel said nervously.

"Indeed, Flynn Rider is a wanted thief. With the full extent of his crimes, there is no other way but for him to die. That is the only acceptable punishment. How_ever_-" The king held up a hand to stop Rapunzel's cry of disbelief and smiled at her gently. "However," he continued, "I have never heard of a wanted thief by the name of Eugene Fitzherbert." His wife reached out and squeezed his hand gently, an approving smile on her face.

"So… so does that mean…" Rapunzel looked from her parents to Eugene's stunned face, her eyes lighting up. "Eugene can stay with me?"

"He can stay," her father said with a nod. Rapunzel squealed with joy and flung her arms around Eugene's neck, almost knocking him over. He placed his arms around her and looked over her brown head at her parents. They were smiling at him.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Truly, I..."

"It's all right," The queen said. "After all, we don't want our daughter back only to have her depressed by losing the one that she loves the most." She stood up and walked over to Eugene. Rapunzel released him and stepped back, allowing her mother to lean down and kiss Eugene gently on both cheeks. She pulled back and raised her eyebrows at him, reminding him of her daughter.

"You have my blessing," she whispered. "But you'll have to work on her father, you know. He's had a long time to develop protective feelings for her."

"I – _what_?" Eugene yelped, staring as his face turned red. The queen winked and then turned, extending a hand to her daughter.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, dear." As soon as the door shut behind them, the king stood as well.

"I have given you a second chance, Eugene Fitzherbert. Be sure not to waste it."

"I won't, sir," Eugene said nervously.

"Oh, and Eugene?"

"Yes?" The king turned in the doorway, smiling.

"If you ever break my daughter's heart, I might have reason to rethink my decision. Remember that." He left, leaving Eugene both relieved and terrified beyond words.


End file.
